


Absolute Obedience (also known as the result of me taking a Twitter post the wrong way)

by Our_Brightest_Stars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!v, for all you thirsty hoes out there, sub!seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Brightest_Stars/pseuds/Our_Brightest_Stars
Summary: According to the RFA VIP package, Seven gives V his "absolute obedience". While most people would take that to meaning unconditional loyalty, I (while very sleep deprived and scrolling through Twitter) take it in a completely different and far more explicit direction.
Smut without the exposition. It's pretty straight to the point and abrupt, really.





	

“Are… Are you sure you want this, V?” Seven asked hesitantly, unsure how to proceed. “I mean, you’ve been out of sorts lately after… With all that happened with Ri-”

V interrupted him, “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have suggested it. _Now strip.”_

Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, the hacker unbuckled his belt, and let his pants fall to the floor. Unable to the look the older man in the eyes, Seven adverted his gaze as he slid off his sweater, carefully his discard his headphones (they were pricey!), and kicked off his shoes. He took off his shirt and his glasses, and even removed his underwear before he finally hesitated again, pulling up his cross necklaces to stare at it searchingly, as if it might give him an answer on what to do next…. But there really was only one thing he could do. Gathering his resolve, he took it off.

_What he was about to would be unholy._

“Come closer.” Woodenly, Seven approached him until he had to crane his neck to look into slightly unfocused eyes that seemed to stare right through him. He shivered. “Undress me.”

“V…”

“Do it.”

“O-Okay.” His voice wasn’t shaking; he wasn’t scare or nervous, he wasn’t! Swallowing hard, adam’s apple bobbing, his fingers twitched sporadically, wanting to tap something.

“I’m waiting.” Seven jolts forward, tugging off the cardigan sweater and letting it slip to the floor in a heap. He started to push V’s t-shirt up and was stretching to pull it over the taller man’s head when chilly fingers ghosted up the side of his ribs, making him yelp in surprise and rip off the shirt more roughly than he first intended. The rough treatment didn’t bother V overly much, his cold hands continued to run over Seven’s body before finally navigating up to his freckled cheeks. “Luciel, kiss me.”

Seven nearly choked at that but didn’t disobey, leaning forward and hoping to get away with a chaste kiss on the lips, noses bumping. A hand tangled up in his red hair and kept Seven in place as V took control, unsatisfied. Lower jaw working, he forced open Seven’s mouth and leaded him in the kiss, leaving his partner little choice but to do his best to keep up. He broke away to trail soft kiss up to Seven’s, gently tilting the hacker’s head to whisper in his ear as Seven gasped for air, chest heaving and dick beginning to twitch in arousal as V’s breath fanned against the side of his face. He murmured, “You’re not done yet, Luciel.”

Seven let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a whine as V then move down to nudge at his neck, inhaling deeply and making goosebumps crawl down Seven’s pale skin.

Cloudy eyes shut and he prompted, “Take the rest of my clothes off, Seven. I’m growing impatient.”

Trembling hands fumbled with the button on V's pants, increasingly getting clumsier with each attempt in anxiety. The shaking only stopped when V's hands ran reassuringly down Seven's arms to rest on top of a daintier pair of hands. Robin-egg-blue hair mixed with maple-leaf-red as V rested his forehead against the hacker's. "It's okay, Luciel. We'll take this one step at a time. If you listen to what I say and trust me, everything will be fine. Haven't I always taken good care of you?"

Hypnotized by unfocused electric blue eyes gazing into his own, Seven hoarsely answered, "Yes."

"Do you trust me, Luciel?"

"Yes."

"Do you care for me?"

"Yes."

V smiled. "Good, I'm happy to hear that. One last question..." The smile faded into that of expectation and sternness. "Will you continue to give me your absolute obedience? Your unquestioning loyalty?"

"...Yes."

The indulgent smile returned. "Good boy. Now, Luciel, _finish what you started."_

"Okay," he assented and with V's guiding hands, easily unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them, allowing them to slowly ease to the floor under their own weight. There was no hesitation this time as he pulled V's briefs all the way down, releasing the older man's erection, which twitched in the cool air in front of the red head's face.

"Take me into your mouth, Luciel. All of it."

Swallowing once, twice, and taking a deep breath in nervous agitation, Seven did; the length sliding towards the back of his throat with wet sucking sounds as he adjusted to it accordingly. V let out a deep groan, hands fisting in Seven's hair and pulling him closer as the photographer automatically bucked from the moist heat wrapped around his dick. Uncontrollably, a whined protest slipped out (although it was muffled for the most part) and Seven gagged a bit, drawing back. V allowed it, shivering slightly from the gentle scrapping of teeth, before hoarsely ordering, "Again... But faster this time."

A pleading look was sent upwards but went unheeded as V leaned close pointedly. Literally sucking it up, Seven pressed forward clumsily before pulling back.

"A-Again, keep doing what you just did until I stop you. I'll set the pace." And so, the pattern continued, Seven's head bobbing as he gave the other man a blowjob, hands bracing themselves to V's thighs to keep himself balanced, and was unable to help but become steadily more and more aroused from the lewd noises V was making as well as the tugging and stroking of his red hair. It got easier as the erection in his mouth became stiffer.

Seven was taken by surprise (even though he knew it was inevitable with how everything was... progressing) when V came into his mouth, cum splurting abruptly down his throat and leaking out the corners of his mouth along with a healthy amount of drool. The hacker was left with little choice but to either swallow the bitter substance or choke on it. He went with the less painful option with sloppy slurping noises until V finally pulled away with an audible pop, leaving Seven to remain kneeling and panting at the head of RFA's feet.

Hands slid down from V's hips to flop limply at Seven's sides as he fell back to rest on his haunches, greedily gulping in air. The photographer's hands loosened their hold on the red head's hair. "...Good boy." V walked a bit unsteadily around Seven's prone form to sit in the computer chair that was just behind its owner. Sitting in it, V leaned forward, elbows on his knees as his hands snaked their way under Seven's jaw to tilt the hacker's head back, fuzzily taking in the strained and vaguely desperate look in his eyes.

"V," Seven began, voice wet sounding as more excess fluids dripped slowly down the corners of his mouth, "I-"

He was interrupted by a distant and thoughtful voice, "You should be... _rewarded_ for your good behavior. It's my turn to pleasure you now, Luciel; you've been such good help... Now, show me what I've taught you."

Seven's eyes widened and he shivered, despite himself his groin throbbed at the words, "Th-That's not what I meant-"

V kissed him; languidly slipping his tongue inside to probe at Seven's as he lazily made out with him, humming with approval when the hacker tentatively responded. Fingers idly traced Seven's face, taking in long eyelashes, a pert nose, a chin slick with cum. Breaking the kiss, V praised, "Good boy, Luciel. Now, sit on my lap."

Reluctantly, Seven followed the order, tense as his erection made the task of standing up that much more difficult when every movement and jolt stimulated him. Gingerly, he got on V's lap, only to scramble for a handhold with a yelp and squeeze his eyes shut when the legs he was sitting on spread out wide, consequently spreading his too. An arm snaked around his torso and pulled him back against a bare chest, V's face suddenly pressed against his own. Another hand reach down between Seven's legs to get a firm grip of his length and began to stroke it. V's hands were warm now.

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch yourself become undone... by me."

With great effort, shadowed golden eyes opened to gaze intently at the hand that was pleasuring him, erection hard and precum oozing from the slit. The hand at his torso freely wandered around Seven's heaving chest, teasing a nipple before trailing back up to the inside of the hacker's open mouth. He sucked on the fingers at the wordless order with a heady moan, eyes rolling back.

V removed the fingers and stuck them inside his partner one at a time, holding the red head firmly in place to keep him squirming as one went in, two, and then three. Seven would have came right then, when V replaced the fingers with his length, had the older man not pinched the base of the hacker's dick to stop him from cumming. "I know, I know, but you got to wait for me," V chided in response to the choked 'noooo'.

It was torture; he had to cum, desperately, but he _couldn't,_ the need mounting like tidal wave, growing higher and higher and sending Seven spinning out of control. It was just instinct, searching for release as he grinded between V's hand and his dick, stuck between the two of them with no escape and teetering on the edge of a high. There was the sensation of something filling him, and the pressure disappearing, and for a moment, his vision white.

Then he was back in his chair, still sitting on V's lap, and completely conflicted about how he should feel about what had occurred.

 

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/8Jt79YB
> 
> The source of this insanity. The members of this is Discord server are all thirsty MysMe hoes (myself included).


End file.
